staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 15; serial TVP 06:45 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 13 Rarytas karmelitański (Klasztor Karmelitów Bosych w Poznaniu); magazyn 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 20 Stuart i Burke, i Australia (Stuart and Burke et l'Australie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 08:40 Lippy and Messy - Foodland; język angielski dla dzieci 08:45 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:15 Ferie z 5 - 10 - 15 09:40 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - wydanie feryjne; magazyn 09:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w skokach narciarskich - Sapporo K120 12:15 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Zwierzęta świata - Olbrzymy z Yellowstone 2/2 (Thunderbeast) - (txt s.777); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:30 Od przedszkola do Opola - Bogusław Mec 14:05 Robinson Crusoe - część 2/2 (Robinson Crusoe, 2 partie) 101'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003) 15:55 Mistrzostwa Świata w skokach narciarskich w Sapporo K120 - skrót z konkursu indywidualnego (Sapporo) 16:40 Oczywiście - odc. 1; widowisko 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 17:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 25 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 18:15 Sąsiedzi - Cena przyjaźni; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaret Słuchajcie; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:55 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 40 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.37)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Bezprawie (Open Range) 132'; western kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:45 Orzeł Seria III - odc. 4 (20) (Ornen III, ep. 4); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 23:45 Męska rzecz... - Drugie oblicze (Den of Lions) 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Węgry (2003) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.5 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.4, Tangled); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.6 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.11, Redemption); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:55 Mistrzowie dla Tansmana - 3 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc 1. Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany 06:45 Smak Europy - Symbol, który nie przemija... 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 834 Rozdroża; telenowela TVP 07:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 110 (111) Z życia gospodyni; serial komediowy TVP 08:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 111 (110) Cena oszustwa; serial komediowy TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.35 i Pogoda: 9.15,10.10,10.40 10:45 Mały człowiek - Przynależność- odc. 5 (The baby human. To belong) - (txt s.777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 283 Podrzutek; serial TVP 12:35 Dubidu - odc.19; quiz muzyczny 13:25 Niesforne aniołki seria II - Niesforne aniołki - odc.12 (Little angels-Withby Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1378 - (txt s.777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 836 Ofensywa; telenowela TVP 15:00 Kabaretowe Oczko - czyli XXI Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2005 15:45 Święta wojna - (258) Hany - Many 16:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 40; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Podróże z żartem - Chiny ; program rozrywkowy 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 46 - (txt s.777); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Opowieści Szeherezady - Cz 2/2 (Arabian Nights); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1999) 20:50 VIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2006 (2) 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - W cieniu podejrzeń (Murder at 75 Birch) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:10 Egoiści 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000) 01:55 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 8/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 107); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:40 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 60; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Gustawa Moreau w Paryżu (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 15 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 61; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Niepokonani - Ireneusz Betlewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 TVP Kultura - Recenzje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 61; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Kurier; STEREO 01:20 Pogoda; STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 60; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Qltura; magazyn 08:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 09:00 Auto-Skaner 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny 09:55 Kamera Kuriera 10:00 Było, nie minęło 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny 10:55 Kamera Kuriera 11:00 Magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny 11:55 Kamera Kuriera 12:00 Nowe Technologie; magazyn 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny 12:55 Kamera Kuriera 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny 13:55 Kamera Kuriera 14:00 Auto-Skaner 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny 14:50 Kamera Kuriera 14:55 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 61; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:50 Serwis Kulturalny 15:55 Kamera Kuriera 16:00 Niepokonani; cykl reportaży 16:15 TVP Kultura - Recenzje; magazyn 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:15 W wielkim świecie 18:30 W kabarecie; magazyn 18:50 Za kulisami "W kabarecie"; magazyn 19:05 Qltura; magazyn 19:30 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 19:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami; magazyn 20:00 30 minut; magazyn 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat; cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Raport na gorąco 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 61; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn 00:10 30 minut; magazyn 00:35 Studio Świat; cykl reportaży 01:10 Kurier; STEREO 01:20 Pogoda; STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (403) - serial obyczajowy 07.00 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.30 Tutenstein (13) - serial anim. 08.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.30 Cudowne lata (6) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (8) - serial kom. 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (228): Dojrzałe małżeństwo - serial komediowy 11.00 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 2: Sekret przeszłości - film fantastyczny, Hongkong/USA 1991 12.45 Czarodziejki (40) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej 16.45 Sheena (2) - serial sens. 17.45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? 20.35 Japońskie wilki - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2000 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Dzwony piekielne - thriller, USA 2003 01.00 Gala boksu zawodowego w Głogowie 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini - rozr. 05.00 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Telesklep 07.55 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Superniania - reality show 11.50 Sopot Festival 2006 - koncert 12.50 Na Wspólnej (763-766) - serial obyczajowy 14.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Pokojowe rewolucje - program wnętrzarski 15.35 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 16.45 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 17.15 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Niania (30): Klątwa Czerwonego Kapturka - serial komediowy 20.40 Kryminalni (63): Mętna woda - serial kryminalny 21.45 Uciekająca panna młoda - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 00.05 Egzorcysta - horror, USA 1973 02.25 Telesklep 02.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.55 Gram.tv - magazyn komputerowy 06.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.10 Pokemon (254, 255) - anim. 08.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 08.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 09.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Norwegii 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - magazyn komputerowy 11.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę (3) - serial komediowy 12.30 Patrz, czuwaj, ucz się - komedia, USA 1994 14.15 Pracująca dziewczyna (3) - serial komediowy 14.45 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz BOT Skra Bełchatów - PZU AZS Olsztyn 17.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (22) - serial SF 18.00 Brit Awards 2007 - relacja 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (117) - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (21) - serial sensacyjny 22.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.10 Klub Filmowy Extra: Zardoz - film SF, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 1974 01.25 Wydarzenia, Sport. Pogoda 02.00 Casino Night 04.00 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.20 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Na osi 06:25 Telesklep 08:25 We dwoje 09:45 Operacja Splitsville: film 11:45 Mój przyjaciel delfin II: film 13:40 Siostrzyczki, odc. 5: serial 14:10 Siostrzyczki, odc. 6: serial 14:40 Na osi 15:10 Moja krew 16:10 Łowcy koszmarów, odc. 5: serial 17:05 Mam cię!: film 19:10 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 9: serial 20:10 Raj na ziemi: film 22:10 Zmiana pasa: film 00:10 Dowody zbrodni, odc. 7: serial 01:05 Nocne igraszki TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 624; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Plebania - odc. 626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Plebania - odc. 628; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Smak Europy - Dom w podróży ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter (239); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Porwanie odc. 4\7 ; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszechświat widziany z Żywca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Polarny smak (176); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 272 Dictum acerbum - gorzka prawda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Proboszcz znad rzeki Strypy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - .; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 37; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Reportaż 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Drohiczyn i Zagaje; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Maestro zegarowych dusz; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 426; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Dorota Stalińska, Ewa Kuklińska, Piotr Fronczewski, Agata Rzeszewska, Jan Kobuszewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grażyna Szapołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 "C' EST LA VIE" - piosenki Andrzeja Zauchy (42. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert galowy cz. 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Dubidu - odc. 15; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 426; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Dorota Stalińska, Ewa Kuklińska, Piotr Fronczewski, Agata Rzeszewska, Jan Kobuszewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grażyna Szapołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reportaż 03:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Polarny smak (176); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Maestro zegarowych dusz; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 Generał - komedia reż. Clyde Bruckman, Buster Keaton, wyk. Buster Keaton, Marion Mack, Charles Henry Smith, Richard Allen USA 1927 09:30 Portfel - film krótkometrażowy 09:50 Syn panny młodej - komediodramat reż. Juan José Campanella, wyk. Ricardo Darín, Hector Alterio, Norma Aleandro, Eduardo Blanco Argentyna 2001 12:00 Bugsy Malone - komedia muzyczna reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Scott Baio, Jodie Foster, John Cassisi, Martin Lev Wlk. Brytania 1976 13:40 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy reż. Gavin Hood, wyk. Adam Fidusiewicz, Karolina Sawka, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Strzelecki Polska 2001 15:40 ale krótkie! Wojenne losy - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:20 Mistrzowie - komediodramat reż. Marek Najbrt, wyk. Klára Melísková, Leos Noha, Jan Rehák, Josef Polásek Czechy 2004 17:50 Wytrwałość - film krótkometrażowy 18:10 Spekulant - thriller reż. James Dearden, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Anna Friel, Yves Beneyton, Betsy Brantley Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Bajzel na kółkach - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. David Paymer, Rhea Perlman, Rachael Leigh Cook, Rod Steiger, Tom Arnold USA 1996 21:35 Kula - thriller SF reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Sharon Stone, Samuel L. Jackson, Peter Coyote USA 1998 23:55 Nie boję się - thriller reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Giuseppe Cristiano, Mattia Di Pierro, Adriana Conserva, Dino Abbrescia Włochy/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 01:50 Sztuczka - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Nicponie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Leokadia Migielska, wyk. Jan Ciecierski, Maria Ciesielska, Janusz Kłosińska, Ewa Stasińska Polska 1974 03:40 Kąpiel - film krótkometrażowy Canal + Film 07:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2005 07:45 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 08:30 Deser Ego - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Tajna wojna CIA w Europie - film dokumentalny reż. Arnaud Muller, Steeve Baumann, wyk. Francja 2006 09:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 19 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 11:55 Serenity - film SF reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Summer Glau USA 2005 13:50 Deser Razem - film krótkometrażowy 14:15 Madagaskar - film animowany 15:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 16:10 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 18:10 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Niebiańska plaża - film przygodowy reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Tilda Swinton, Virginie Ledoyen, Guillaume Canet, Staffan Kihlbom, Robert Carlyle, Magnus Lindgren USA 2000 22:00 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:40 W piekielnym słońcu - thriller reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Billy Zane, Kelly Brook, Juan Pablo Di Pace, Todd Collins USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Luksemburg 2006 01:15 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:10 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 05:20 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Dardenne, Luc Dardenne, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Déborah François, Fabrizio Rongione, Jérémie Segard Belgia/Francja 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka Euroliga: Efes Pilsen Stambuł - Prokom Trefl Sopot 09:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 09:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 10:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 10:30 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 11:05 1 na 1: Savo Milosevic - magazyn sportowy 11:25 Koszykówka NBA: Minnesota Timberwolves 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Fulham -Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Fulham - Manchester United 15:45 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Szkocja - Włochy 18:15 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Irlandia - Anglia 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Atalanta 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Fulham -Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Fulham - Manchester United 02:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Tuluza -Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Tuluza - Marsylia 04:30 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Szkocja - Włochy Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:30 Ósmy dzień tygodnia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Sonia Ziemann, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Emil Karewicz Polska 1958 09:00 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 10:50 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Twierdza demonów - film dokumentalny reż. Haruki Kito, wyk. Japonia 2004 14:05 Premiera Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 reż. John Maguire, 2005 14:40 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 16:25 I uderzył grom - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Edward Burns, Armin Rohde, Heike Makatsch USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 18:15 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 20:00 Premiera Wallace i Gromit - Klątwa królika - film animowany 21:30 Madonna: The Confessions Tour Live from London - koncert 23:10 Bękarty diabła - horror reż. Rob Zombie, wyk. Sid Haig, Bill Moseley, William Forsythe, Sheri Moon USA/ Niemcy 2005 01:05 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 03:05 Opowieści z krypty - horror komediowy reż. Richard Donner, Walter Hill, Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Mary Ellen Trainor, Gustav Vintas, Robert Wuhl, Larry Drake USA 1989 04:25 Obca krew - film SF reż. Robert Stadd, wyk. Brad Johnson, Carl Weathers, Lilas Lane, Erin Ross USA 2005 05:55 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 06:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok kajakiem - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skoki na desce w Wielkim Kanionie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sprasowany samochód - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 18:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Jedyny w swoim rodzaju - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Cudem ocaleni - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy: Dom z piekła rodem - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Katastrofy: Burza ogniowa - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes Cosworth - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes Cosworth - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: ZZ Chop - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie - komedia reż. Steen Agro, wyk. Karel Roden, Andy Nyman, Anna Geislerová, Robert Polo Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:00 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 10:10 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 10:55 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 14 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 11:40 Dishdogz - film przygodowy reż. Mikey Hilb, wyk. Marshall Allman, Jane Brucker, John Cantwell, Francis Capra USA 2005 13:10 Wykiwać klawisza - film obyczajowy reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 15:00 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 16:45 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna reż. Nigel Cole, wyk. Amanda Peet, Ashton Kutcher, Kathryn Hahn, Taryn Manning USA 2005 18:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Premiera Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 20:30 Amityville - horror reż. Andrew Douglas, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Melissa George, Jesse James, Philip Baker Hall USA 2005 22:00 Wyznania w taksówce 11: Znów w Nowym Jorku - film dokumentalny 23:05 Na tropie zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Joe Carnahan, wyk. Jason Patric, Ray Liotta, Dan Leis, Lloyd Adams USA/Kanada 2002 00:50 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia przygodowa reż. Srdjan Koljevic, wyk. Srdjan Todorovic, Aleksandra Balmazovic, Dragan Bjelogrlic, Bogdan Diklic Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Słowenia 2004 02:35 Skarbonki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Morgan J. Freeman, wyk. Jake Muxworthy, Lauren German, Gabriel Mann, Tom Sizemore USA 2004 04:05 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 05:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 The Ashlee Simpson Show - reality show 09:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 16:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Parental Control - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 MTV Club - hity klubowych parkietów 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Raje na Ziemi: Palau - raj na Pacyfiku - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Raje na Ziemi: Madagaskar - zupełnie inny świat - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Robale atakują: Agresja - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! - serial dokumentalny 12:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Militaria: Karabin maszynowy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów - film dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Słonie z Kilimandżaro - film dokumentalny 18:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego myśliwca - film dokumentalny 19:00 Most na rzece Kwai - film dokumentalny 20:00 Groźne żywioły: Tsunami - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin - film dokumentalny 22:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Tabu: Sprawiedliwość - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz Blackburn Rovers - Bayer Leverkusen 09:00 Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska - mecz Cardiff City - Preston North End 11:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Arka Gdynia 13:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Polonia SPEC Warszawa - BOT Turów Zgorzelec 14:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Skra Bełchatów - PZU AZS Olsztyn 17:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Lech Poznań - Pogoń Szczecin 19:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Legia Warszawa - ŁKS Łódź 21:30 Boks Gala Grupy Knockout Promotions w Głogowie 00:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rotterdamie - mecz półfinałowy TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Debata 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America - reality show 17:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 18:50 VIVA górą 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:20 VIVA górą 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 22:50 VIVA górą 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider HBO Comedy 10:00 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna 11:30 Porwanie na ż±danie - komedia kryminalna 13:10 Sposób na te¶ciow± - komedia romantyczna 14:50 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna 16:15 Porwanie na ż±danie - komedia kryminalna 17:55 Sposób na te¶ciow± - komedia romantyczna 19:35 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna 21:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 171 22:00 Staty¶ci 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4 22:30 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia 00:15 Rycerz pierwszej damy - dramat obyczajowy 01:50 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia Hyper 21:00 Paranoia Agent Serial rysunkowy 21:20 Java Games Informacje 21:30 FIFA Interactive World Cup Relacja 22:00 Klipy Informacje 22:15 Replay Informacje 22:30 Game Factory Informacje 22:45 Making of "Gost Rider" Reportaż 23:00 Hall of Fame Informacje 23:15 Klipy Informacje 23:30 Game Play Informacje 23:45 Klipy Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Paranoia Agent Serial rysunkowy TCM 21:00 Parszywa dwunastka Film wojenny Org: "The Dirty Dozen". Reżyseria: Robert Aldrich (USA/Hiszpania 1967) 23:25 Ostatnia ucieczka Thriller Org: "The Last Run". Reżyseria: Richard Fleischer (USA 1971) 1:00 Kapitan Blood Film przygodowy Org: "Captain Blood". Reżyseria: Michael Curtiz (USA 1935) HBO 2 06:30 Zakochane święta 08:15 Po prostu zaufaj 09:55 Wykończyć zięcia 11:25 Zobacz w HBO 11:55 Magia życia 13:25 Król słońca 14:50 Szczwany lis 16:30 System 18:25 Dziś 13, jutro 30 20:00 Podwodne życie ze Stevem Zissou 21:55 Przed zachodem słońca 23:15 Deadwood 00:05 Zachować twarz 01:40 Szkoła dla łobuzów 03:15 Nowy Jean-Claude 04:45 Szczwany lis Eurosport 06:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Bieg na dochodzenie 2 x 15 km 07:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni HS 134 08:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Bieg na dochodzenie 2 x 15 km 09:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w Bansku Bieg mężczyzn na dochodzenie 09:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 11:45 Puchar Świata w Garmisch-Partenkirchen Zjazd mężczyzn 13:00 Puchar Świata w Sierra Nevada Gigant kobiet 2. przejazd 13:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Bieg na dochodzenie 2 x 15 km 14:15 Mistrzostwa Europy w Bansku Bieg kobiet na dochodzenie 15:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha 2. przejazd 16:00 Turniej WTA w Dubaju Finał 17:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Bieg na dochodzenie 2 x 15 km 18:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 19:15 Watts Prime 20:00 Puchar Świata w Manchesterze 2. dzień 23:00 Zawody w USA 23:45 Zawody w USA 00:30 Fight Club K1 Dynamite 01:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 02:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Konkurs drużynowy na skoczni HS 134 04:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:15 Euroleague Basketball Show 10:30 Top 24 Clubs ranking klubów 11:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Lizbonie 12:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:30 Puchar UEFA 1/16 finału mecze rewanżowe 13:30 Olimpijski Festiwal Młodzieży Europejskiej Jaca 2007 Finał 15:00 SG Flensburg-Handewitt FC Barcelona-Cifec Liga Mistrzów 1. ćwierćfinał 16:15 MKB Veszprém KC THW Kiel Liga Mistrzów 1. ćwierćfinał 18:00 Turniej ATP w Memphis Półfinał 20:00 CBM Valladolid VfL Gummersbach Liga Mistrzów 1. ćwierćfinał 21:00 MKB Veszprém KC THW Kiel Liga Mistrzów 1. ćwierćfinał 22:00 Turniej ATP w Memphis Półfinał 23:45 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 05:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 Abu Dhabi 08:00 Winter Gravity Games 09:00 Gen:/ / ex 09:30 Gen:/ / ex 10:00 The Method 11:00 The Method 12:00 The Method 13:00 The Method 14:00 The Method 15:00 Canadian Open Skateboarding 2006 15:30 Canadian Open Skateboarding 2006 16:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Włochy 17:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 18:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 19:00 Gumball 3000 2006 19:30 Gumball 3000 2006 20:00 Gumball 3000 2006 20:30 Gumball 3000 2006 21:00 Gumball 3000 2006 21:30 The Dudesons 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gumball 3000 2006 01:00 Gumball 3000 2006 01:30 Gumball 3000 2006 02:00 Gumball 3000 2006 02:30 The Dudesons 03:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 04:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship Polsat 2 05:40 Kuba Wojewódzki 06:30 Tango z aniołem Uśmiech proszę! 07:05 Pasjonaci 07:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich Stypa 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Straszne dziecko 3 (Prawdziwa czarownica) 10:45 Pensjonat pod Różą UFO 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Gorzka miłość 12:35 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Urok Waldusia 13:00 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Horoskopy nie kłamią 13:25 Awantura o kasę 14:05 Interwencja 14:30 Tango z aniołem Uśmiech proszę! 15:00 Pasjonaci 15:25 Muzyczne rozmaitości 16:25 Zerwane więzi 17:05 Interwencja 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Stypa 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Straszne dziecko 3 (Prawdziwa czarownica) 18:45 Pensjonat pod Różą UFO 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Gorzka miłość 20:35 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Urok Waldusia 21:00 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Horoskopy nie kłamią 21:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 22:15 Interwencja 22:35 Tango z aniołem Uśmiech proszę! 23:10 Pasjonaci 23:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości 00:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 00:55 Jesteśmy 01:20 Post scriptum 01:30 Daleko od noszy Urlop pełnopłatny 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus Otwarty umysł 03:15 Pensjonat pod Różą UFO 04:00 Oblicza Ameryki 04:30 Co z tą Polską? TVN Turbo 06:00 Gadżet 06:30 Policyjne taśmy 07:00 Operacja tuning 07:30 Vitadierct 08:00 Carnage 08:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 09:00 Mean Machines 09:30 Rentgen 2.0 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 12:00 Policyjne taśmy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 13:00 Monster Garage 14:00 Automaniak max 15:00 Jazda próbna 16:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 16:30 Operacja tuning 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Karambol 18:00 Top Gear 19:00 Zakup kontrolowany 20:00 28 sekund 20:30 Rentgen 2.0 21:00 Gadżet Laboratorium 21:30 GP Racing 22:00 Jazda próbna 23:00 Szkoła auto 23:20 Turbo erotyk 23:50 Turbo erotyk 00:30 Turbo granie 02:30 Turbo erotyk 03:00 Zakup kontrolowany 04:00 Ale dziura 04:30 Policyjne taśmy TVN Style 06:00 Wf Ćwiczenia na aktywny początek dnia 07:00 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 07:15 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 07:45 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 08:15 I ty możesz mieć Superdziecko Porady jak dobrze wychować dziecko 08:45 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 08:50 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 08:55 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 09:00 Miasto kobiet Interesujące tematy, ciekawi goście, różne punkty widzenia 10:00 Mamo już jestem Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 10:30 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 11:00 Bądź zdrowa! Praktyczne porady medyczne dla kobiet 11:30 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living. Kuchnia Marty Porady znanej gospodyni domowej 13:00 Kto tu teraz rządzi 13:30 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 14:00 Miasto kobiet Interesujące tematy, ciekawi goście, różne punkty widzenia 15:00 Biografie Historie słynnych kobiet 16:00 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 16:15 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania 16:45 Te koszmarne nastolatki wyprowadzam się! Kłopoty z nastolatkami 17:45 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 18:15 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 18:45 I ty możesz mieć Superdziecko Porady jak dobrze wychować dziecko 19:15 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 19:45 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 20:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 20:30 Jak się nie ubierać? Propozycje zmiany stylu 21:30 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 22:00 Uwaga, faceci! 23:00 Seks inspektorzy 2 Porady seksuologów 00:00 Miasto kobiet Interesujące tematy, ciekawi goście, różne punkty widzenia 01:00 Biografie Historie słynnych kobiet 01:50 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 02:00 Mamo już jestem Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 02:30 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 03:00 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 03:30 Coś więcej niż cztery ściany Stylowe zmiany wnętrz 04:00 Ona czyli ja 04:30 Multikino Nowości kinowe Zone Romantica 05:10 Fortuna i miłość 06:00 Miłość i przemoc 06:55 Miłość i przemoc 07:50 Miłość i przemoc 08:45 Miłość i przemoc 09:40 Miłość i przemoc 10:35 W pogoni za szczęściem 11:30 Śnię o twej miłości 12:25 Śnię o twej miłości 13:30 Śnię o twej miłości 14:15 Śnię o twej miłości 15:10 Śnię o twej miłości 16:00 Tylko dla dorosłychPopioły raju 18:00 Mundoshow International 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! 20:00 Akademia gwiazd 22:00 Anita 23:00 Niewierni 00:00 Prostytutki 01:00 To jest życie Zła matka 01:50 Tak jak w kinie 02:40 Tak jak w kinie 03:30 Tak jak w kinie 04:20 Tak jak w kinie Zone Reality 05:00 Cisza przed burzą 06:00 Plażowy patrol 06:25 Plażowy patrol 06:50 Zwierzęce pogotowie 07:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie 07:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie 08:05 Zwierzęce pogotowie 08:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie 08:55 Zwierzęce pogotowie 09:25 Zwierzęce pogotowie 09:50 Zoo 10:15 Karty chorobowe 10:40 Plażowy patrol 11:05 Plażowy patrol 11:30 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 12:20 Waga w dół 12:45 Waga w dół 13:10 Chorobliwa otyłość 14:00 Nadchodzi pomoc 14:50 Katastrofy stulecia 15:40 Zoo 16:10 Wielka gra 16:35 Polowanie na duchy 17:00 Zuchwałe kradzieże 17:30 Zuchwałe kradzieże 18:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niebezpieczny kontakt 19:00 Cwana pułapka 20:00 Graniczny patrol 21:00 Prawdziwe Miami Vice 21:30 Oblicza sprawiedliwości 22:30 Medycyna sądowa 23:00 Medycyna sądowa 23:30 Policja w akcji 00:25 Zuchwałe kradzieże 00:50 Zuchwałe kradzieże 01:15 Cwana pułapka 02:05 Diagnoza nieznana: Niebezpieczny kontakt 02:55 Prawdziwe Miami Vice 03:20 Nadchodzi pomoc 04:10 Zuchwałe kradzieże 04:35 Dlaczego? Kino Polska 08:30 Pomysłowy wnuczek Rozbitkowie 08:40 Dwa koty i pies 08:50 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka 09:10 Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:15 Jego wielka miłość 10:45 Komiks 11:05 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 11:10 Zasieki 13:00 Idziem do ciebie, ziemio 13:35 Niebo 13:45 Pomysł 14:05 Okrągły tydzień 15:35 Starzyki 15:50 Legendy mówią prawdę 16:10 Dziennikarz 16:40 Kolejny dzień 16:50 Dalej i dalej 17:05 Wypowiedź: Magda Teresa Wójcik 17:15 Przez dziewięć mostów 18:20 Kim był Joe Luis 19:45 Nowy Robin Hood 20:00 Stawka większa niż życie Hasło 21:05 Stawka większa niż życie Zdrada 22:25 Komentarz: Jacek Federowicz 22:30 Tysiąc talarów 00:14 Gamoń 01:05 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 01:10 Zasieki 02:55 Idziem do ciebie, ziemio 03:00 Piękny dwudziestoletni Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki 07:20 Świat cyrku 08:10 Top shop 17:15 Złoto MacKenny 19:20 Bank samotnych serc 19:30 Generał Daimos 20:00 Mamo, już ja to załatwię 21:45 Style Council 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Erotyczne sensacje 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Ania i Kasia 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Ogłoszenia towarzyskie 01:25 Sex Hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Sex Hotel 03:20 Night Shop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku